1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar energy concentrators and more particularly provides a tracking concentrator having a reflector and affixed absorber reciprocatingly movable through a limited rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a result of energy concerns substantial attention is presently being given to new devices for conversion of energy, particularly the utilization of solar energy for provision of useful heat and generation of electrical power. One promising approach is the Fixed Faceted Mirror Concentrator (FFMC) developed by Scientific-Atlanta, Inc. The FFMC includes a reflector, fixed in position, and having elongated flat mirror slats arranged in an arcuate configuration. An elongated absorber is positioned parallel to the mirror slats and is reciprocatingly rotated along an arc approximately of the same circle as the mirror slats to track movement of the sun.
While the Scientific-Atlanta concept offers substantial benefits over other solar energy concentrators, there exists room for improvement in the overall efficiency of the system, particularly where high temperatures, those near and above 600.degree. F., are desired. For example, since the reflector is fixed in position, there are limitations on the amount of incident radiation that is reflected upon the absorber throughout a yearly cycle. This is particularly true at the solstices, occurring in summer and winter in the United States when electrical loads for air conditioning and heating are high and energy is most needed. This effect is particularly evident at the edges of the FFMC reflector. Additionally, the elongated flat mirror slats and reflector assembly, while structurally sound, can be improved upon in their resistance to wind and other loadings, and by lessening the weight of the structure. And, the location of the absorber is restricted to the boundary of the mirror circle, limiting design flexibility.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a solar energy concentrator which improves upon system efficiency and structural integrity as compared to the Scientific-Atlanta and other solar energy utilization concepts.